Christina Aguilera (Album)
Christina Aguilera is the self-titled debut album of Christina Aguilera . Released on August 24, 1999 in U.S. by RCA, the album became a worldwide commercial success, making Aguilera a worldwide star overnight with her breakthrough hit single "Genie in a Bottle", as well as the later singles "What a Girl Wants", "I Turn to You", and "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)". Genie in a Bottle peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, making it one of the most successful airplay-only singles in history. the allbum's second "What a Girl Wants" and fourth single "Come on over Baby (All I Want Is You)" also peaked number on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. "Genie in a Bottle" stayed number one for five weeks due to strong airplay and Physical CD sales, leading Aguilera's debut record to worldwide success. Aguilera garnered three number ones in the U.S. and three Top 10 hits in the U.K. It also featured the song she recorded a year earlier for the Mulan soundtrack, "Reflection". Billboard ranked "Christina Aguilera" at number 23 on the magazine's Top 200 Albums of the Decade. To date, it is Aguilera's most successful album, selling over 17 million copies worldwide. Background The albums lyrics primarily focus on youthful themes such as love, parties, and joy. Christina Aguilera is foremost a pop and R&B album. The self-entitled album also consisted of Latin inspired tracks, such as the number one hit "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)", in which Aguilera showed off her Ecuadorian roots. "Obvious", the final track on the album, was one of the original demo tracks that was sent to Ron Fair before Aguilera was signed with her record label, RCA. The number-one single and the number-one album made her the first new female artist since Britney Spears earlier that year to have both her debut single and debut album reach number one, and because of that, Aguilera was immediately labeled Spears' rival. In 2000, Aguilera continued to promote her debut album. Her management had announced that she would headline her own U.S. tour after she opened up for TLC back in 1999. In February 2000, she won Best New Artist at the 2000 Grammy Awards, over her fellow nominees including Britney Spears and Macy Gray. The Grammy win, and the continuing success of her number one hit "What a Girl Wants", propelled her album back into the top five on the Billboard Top 200 Album Charts, and by the end of February 2000, Aguilera's debut album had already gone six times platinum. It is listed as one of the Rock And Roll Hall Fames 200 definitive albums. Singles *"Genie in a Bottle" was the first single of the album, released on June 22, 1999. It became one of Aguilera's biggest charting singles, getting certified platinum by the RIAA. The song became an overnight hit, making it Aguilera's first number one single. It topped the charts for five weeks straight on Billboard Hot 100 due to strong Physical CD sales and airplay, having the longest stay at number one that year. The single made airplay history, becoming one of the most successful airplay-only singles. It charted within the top five in every country it was released in. *"What a Girl Wants " was the second single from the album. Released on December 28, 1999, the single peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 on January 15, 2000 for two weeks, becoming Aguilera's second number-one single. In the U.S., it became the first #1 single of the decade of the 2000s. The single also peaked at number three in the UK and at number five in Australia. The song topped the Billboard Hot 100 and Hot 100 Singles Sales charts for two weeks, and peaked at number two on the Hot 100 Airplay; the single's strong sales would later assure it a gold certification. Once again, the song was an all-around huge hit, topping the Top 40 Tracks, Top 40 Mainstream and Rhythmic Top 40 charts. As the new version of the song was not on the original album, the album was re-released with the video version of the new version replacing the original version. *"I Turn to You " was the third single released in the summer of 2000. The single peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 for 4 weeks, becoming Aguilera's Third Top 10 hit. The single also peaked at #19 in the UK and #40 in Australia. The music video was directed by Richard C. Allen. *"Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You) was the fourth single released, becoming Aguilera's third number-one hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and the RIAA eventually certified the single gold. It spent four weeks at the top, from October 8 to November 4, 2000. It spent twenty-one weeks on the Hot 100, and ranked thirty-eight on the Hot 100's 2000 year-end charts. The Spanish-language version of the single, "Ven Conmigo (Solamente Tú)", sticking to the original arrangement, was also a huge Latin music success, becoming Aguilera's first number-one single on Billboard's Hot Latin Tracks chart, and reaching #1 as well in Spain. "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" reached the top ten in the UK, Japan and Australia and the top twenty in Canada respectively. Track Listing #"Genie in a Bottle " (Steve Kipner, David Frank, Pam Sheyne) – 3:39 #"What a Girl Wants" (Shelly Peiken, Guy Roche) – 3:35 #"I Turn to You" (Diane Warren) - 4:33 #"So Emotional" (Franne Golde, Tom Snow) – 4:00 #"Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)" (Johan Aberg, Pauli Rein, Shelly Peiken, Ron Fair, Chaka Blackmon, Raymond Cham, Eric Dawkins, Christina Aguilera, Guy Roche) – 3:09 #"Reflection" (Matthew Wilder, David Zippel) – 3:33 #"Love for All Seasons" (Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers) – 3:59 #"Somebody's Somebody" (Diane Warren) – 5:03 #"When You Put Your Hands on Me" (Robin Thicke, James Gass) – 3:35 #"Blessed" (Travon Potts, Brock Walsh) – 3:05 #"Love Will Find a Way" (Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers) – 3:56 #"Obvious" (Heather Holley) – 3:58 46:21 Japanese bonus track #"We're a Miracle" – 4:09 #"Don't Make Me Love You" – 3:39 'Special Edition' #"Genie In a Bottle" (Flavio vs. Mad Boris Remix) – 6:31 #"What a Girl Wants" (Eddie Arroyo Dance Radio Edit) – 4:05 #"I Turn to You" (Thunderpuss Remix) – 4:21 #"Genie Atrapado" (Re-Mix) – 4:38 #"Don't Make Me Love You" – 3:39 #"Come On Over, Baby(All I Want Is You)" (Radio Version) – 3:23 Charts 'Weekly Charts '' ' 'Certifications ' Musicians *Christina Aguilera - vocals *Rick Baptiste - horn *Ali Boudris - guitar *Sue Ann Carwell - background vocals *ChakDaddy - horn *E. Dawk - horn *David Frank - drums, keyboards *John Glaser - Moog synthesizer *John Goux - guitar *Gary Grant - horn *Robert Hoffman - bass, keyboards *Heather Holley - piano *Khris Kellow - keyboards *Steve Kipner - drums, keyboards *Anthony Mazza - guitar *Shelly Peiken - background vocals *Joel Peskin - horn *Tim Pierce - guitar *Travon Potts - multiple instruments *Evan Rogers - background vocals *Carl Sturken - multiple instruments *Robin Thicke - synthesizer, drums, bass, keyboards *Michael Thompson - guitar *Bruce Watson - guitar *Jerry Goldsmith - conductor Production *Producers: Johan Aberg, David Frank, Ron Harris, Robert Hoffman, Khris Kellow, Steve Kipner, Travon Potts, Paul Rein, Guy Roche, Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Robin Thicke, Diane Warren, Matthew Wilder, Aaron Zigman *Executive producer: Ron Fair, Diane Warren *Associate producer: Doreen Dorian *Engineers: Johan Aberg, Paul Arnold, Ali Boudris, David Frank, Dan Garcia, Ron Harris, Mike Hatzinger, Al Hemberger, Phil Kaffel, Steve Kipner, Doc Little, Mario Lucy, Michael C. Ross, Robin Thicke, Aaron Zigman *Assistant engineers: Tom Bender, Joe Brown, Terri Wong, Christina Aguilera *Mixing: Rob Chiarelli, Jeff Griffin, Mick Guzauski, Tim Lauber, Peter Mokran, Dave Pensado, Robin Thicke, Tommy Vicari, Dave Way *Mixing assistants: Tony Flores, Jeff Griffin, Michael Huff, Tim Lauber *Digital editing: Jeff Griffin, Bill Malina *Mastering: Eddy Schreyer *A&R: Ron Fair, Elisa Yastic *Creative director: Jack Rovner *Programming: Johan Aberg, Airiq Anest, Ron Harris, Khris Kellow, Paul Rein, Guy Roche *Drum programming: Airiq Anest, Robert Hoffman, Khris Kellow *Synthesizer programming: Steve Porcaro *Arrangers: Ron Fair, Sherree Ford-Payne, David Frank, Khris Kellow, Steve Kipner, Travon Potts, Guy Roche, Brock Walsh, Matthew Wilder, Aaron Zigman *Vocal arrangements: Christina Aguilera, David Frank, Steve Kipner, Brock Walsh *Orchestral arrangements: Aaron Zigman Awards Category:Albums